1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to steel making and more particularly relates to apparatus for treating the slag by-product of steel making.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has recently become known that certain ferruginous metallurgical slags, while in the molten state, may be stabilized and improved by oxidizing the metallic iron content of the slags and then cooling the oxidized slag to yield a lump type slag. It is desirable to agitate the molten slag during oxidation. The slags so treated are improved in stability and find use as artificial sands or as aggregated sands useful as a component of concrete and like mixtures. The apparatus of the present invention is particularly useful for the agitation and oxidation of molten slag in a slag ladle.
Prior to my invention, blowing lances were known, having single and multiple nozzle outlets. Generally these lances were operated by lowering the nozzle end to a position above the molten surface of a slag. However, to meet the requirements of the above described new process for improving slags, it is desirable that the lance be immersed in the slag and the slag be simultaneously agitated. The apparatus of the invention meets these requirements and provides a means of oxidizing and agitating a molten slag in very short times. The apparatus overcomes problems associated with simultaneous oxidation and mixing of slags having high viscosities.